


Mr. Stark

by haileygarciasunshine



Category: Avenger - Fandom, Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Ironman, Marvel, Tony Stark - Fandom, TonyStark - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Fandom, Filth, Filthy, Imagines, Marvel - Freeform, Smut, Tony X Reader, imagine, tony stark - Freeform, tony stark filth, tony stark filthy, tony stark smut, tonystark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygarciasunshine/pseuds/haileygarciasunshine
Summary: NSFW!Warning: Smut!! This is a VERY smutty Filth imagine! 18&Up! This is my first full smut imagine. Also swearing.
Kudos: 9





	Mr. Stark

“Wh-What’re you doing?” You questioned as your voice quivered slightly.

CRACK.

Your gaze fell upon the side of you, as your head had whirled in the new direction.

“Shut the fuck up.” Tony snarled.

Silence fell upon the room. Your wrists were roughly gathered, as someone yanked them behind you. Tying them together were a silk like fabric. An eyemask was placed over your eyes, while material was shoved into your mouth.

Your fight or flight responses quickly kicking in, telling you to get out of there. Attempting to scream, they fell upon dead ears as they were muffled not traveling far.

A dark chuckle filled the room.

“Go ahead, try and scream.” Tony taunted, placing his hands on the armrests on either side of you. Nipping at your neck he inhaled your scent. “Nobodies here to hear you.”

He had you bound to an unfamiliar bed. The sound of his hum filled the air. His weight could no longer be felt on the bed, allowing you to breathe out in relief. Tony was now, kneeling in front of you, gawking at how you looked tied to a bed in your undergarments.

His large rough hands came up to your breasts, groping them. Taking his pointer finger and thumb on each hand, he grabbed your nipple pinching it lightly. When he didn’t get the reaction he wanted, he pinched harder until he was satisfied.

A muffled ‘mph,’ could be heated. It wasn’t long before the cool air of the room, caused your nipple to perk up. Panic filled your body as Tony had removed your bra.

Quickly Tony latched his mouth onto your nipple, earning a muffled cry from you. Taking your nipple between his teeth, he tugged. His other hand pinching and kneading your other breast. Rolling the perked peak between his fingers, he switched to the other one before resuming pinching the opposite nipple.

Trying to squeeze your thighs together, they were quickly halted by a pair of muscular ones. Ripping your bra off, your panties were quick to follow. Tony traveled his hands down your legs, at a painfully slow pace. Making his way back up your body, he stopped holding your thighs gazed at your most intimate place. 

Attempting to whine, it came out as a muffled ‘mph.’ 

A deep chuckle echoed through the room. “Don’t worry, baby.” He spoke in a dark tone. “There’s plenty of time to do everything I want to do.” 

He had distracted you with his words, as he inched his hands closer and closer to your heat. The sudden feeling of something cold running through your folds caused you to jump slightly, earning another chuckle from above you. 

The rough finger that was tracing through your folds, quickly plunged into your hole. Pulling it out, he quickly added another finger before re-entering you. Tony didn’t allowing you to adjust before he added a third finger, repeating his previous actions of moving in and out.

His actions made you thrash around underneath him, on the verge of screaming as he did. Your chest rose and fell at a rapid pace, as the sound of your gasps filled the room.

Removing his fingers from inside you, you let out another muffled whine. Promptly removing the cloth gag from your mouth, he shoved his slick fingers into your mouth. 

“Suck.” He stated darkly as his tongue snuck out of his mouth, tracing around the shell of your ear.

Your mind was filled with haze of pleasure and want. Nothing thinking straight, you happily obliged to his command. Clamping your lips around his fingers, your tongue began sliding around his fingers. Your mouth quickly filled with the taste of yourself. 

Tony let out a groan in your ear. His hot breath fanning along your ear, causing goosebumps to dance along your skin.

Yanking his fingers out of your mouth, you could hear the sound of a zipper being undone. Panic surged through you. Quickly moving your head from side to side, the eye mask that was placed over your eyes began bunching up allowing you to gaze about the room. Taking the chance, you saw Tony occupied with taking his pants off, you sat up quickly moving off of the bed. In a matter of seconds you were on the floor with Tony above you. 

Grinning down at you, he had practically read your mind. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” He questioned straddling your chest and shoulders.

Before you could respond, Tony roughly shoved his cock in your mouth. Hitting the back of your throat, you couldn’t help but gag. 

“That’s right.” Tony coaxed as he buried his hands in your hair. “Choke on my cock like the dumb whore you are.” 

Tears began streaming out of your eyes. Thrashing on the floor, you couldn’t breathe, Tony didn’t seem to care.

Pulling his cock from your throat, he allowed you to breathe. Gasping, you panted as you attempted to regain your breath. A sly smirk made it’s way to his face. 

Furrowing your eyebrows in confusion, you didn’t have time to wonder why he had that expression. Pulling his fingers from your mouth, he replaced it with his cock, however he didn’t slide his whole length in.

“Lets see how far we can go, yeah?” He smirked.

Widening your eyes, you attempted to shake your head as best as you could. Shoving his cock further and further into your mouth, after what felt like forever, he finally bottomed out, causing you to choke on him.

Tears began falling from the corner of your eyes again. The feeling of a tongue licking a strip up your clit caused you to groan. 

Tony moaned at the feeling.

“Would you look at that.” Tony felt your throat bulge where his cock is.

The sound of Tony growling filled the room. Gripping your hair began to rough fuck your face, making you gag and throat clench around him each time. It wasn’t long before he stopped leaving his cock in your throat. Pulling back from your mouth he slammed back down your throat before you were ready before a warm liquid filled your throat. 

Shaking your head, you had widened eyes. Once he finished, he quickly placed his hand over your mouth. 

“Drink my piss.” He spoke.

Shaking your head, you attempted to wiggle away. His other hand quickly pinched your nose constructing your breathing.

“Drink. It.” He enunciated each word. 

Your lungs began screaming for air. Caving in your swallowed, gagging slightly. Tony swiftly shoved the cloth gag back into your mouth. 

Picking you up, he tossed you on the bed. Tony quickly came back into the room almost as fast as he had left. The sound of rustling filled the room. His warm tongue traced around your nipple, flicking back and forth. Moving to your other one, he repeated his actions. Swiftly, he had placed nipple clamps on your nipples. 

You let out a muffled groan of both pleasure and pain. Placing kisses down your body, he licked your folds. Using his fingers he spread them apart not letting any nook or cranny left untouched. Plunging the tip of his tongue into your pussy, made you arch your back in pleasure. Humming against you, his tongue slid the rest of the way inside you. A muffled groan left your mouth.He began eating you as if his life depended on it. A wave of euphoria washed over you.

Laping up your orgasm, he pulled away from you. The lower part of his face glistened with your juices. Before you knew it, his lips captured yours, as his tongue invaded your mouth. 

Pulling away, he glanced down at your breasts. Grabbing the chain between the nipple clamps, he tugged it making your nipples more errect than they already were. Moaning, you arched into him. 

Roughly he gripped your hips, moving you to your stomach. Tony quickly inserted three fingers into your pussy. Making a muffled yelp came from you. Using the slick that coated his fingers, he inserted a finger into your puckered hole. Pushing the rest of his finger into your tight hole, you attempted to wither away from him. Chuckling darkly, he threw his other arm across the backside of your hips, anchoring you in place. 

Inserting another finger into you, he scissored his fingers inside you. Roughly pushing them in and out, for the second time that night, causing you to collapse onto the bed. Exhaustion washing over you. 

“We’re just getting started.”


End file.
